Heat in the Cold Forest
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Request by Shen-chan. Ali and her two girls Lucario and Zoroark take refuge in a cave since they're lost in a forest. While it all seems bad at first, the girls decide to pass the time in their own way, and then Blaziken joins the party! ;D Anthrofied and F x F x F x M


**Heat in the Cold Forest**

**If you can't take the heat, stay out of the forest? Lol, anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my God..." Ali sighed in distress: she and her girls Lucario and Zoroark were completely lost in this dark, wintry forest. "Nngg..." She had no map of the forest and worst, no food or drinks or anything. "God, God, God, why, why, why?" Ali covered her face with her forehead. Ali...whenever she becomes very frustrated, she has a panic attack.

"What will we do?! What if we're stuck here and die of starvation?! Oh, I'm sorry, you two. I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Zoroark threw her arm over her shoulder while Lucario held her hand. This would always calm Ali down. **"Shh, it's okay, it's okay..." **Zoroark told her. Ali panted, calming down slowly. "Okay...o..okay. Thank you, guys." Regaining her compulsory, she luckily came across a cave, eventually. The cave will at least hold them until daylight, where it'll be much easier to find their way out, then. The inside of the cave was dark and soggy, drips of icicles and water leaking in various parts of it. Ali didn't feel too comfortable in here, but it was at least surprisingly warm and they really didn't have a choice.

The three sat down on the wet grounds. Zoroark laid on Ali's lap, yawning. **"Ugh, I don't wanna sleep in here...but whatever, I ain't really got a choice, do I?" **Ali looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry." Lucario glared at Zoroark. She laughed nervously. **"Not your fault, girl. I'm just sayin'..." **Lucario nodded: that's much better. Ali hoped she and her friends will find their way out in the morning. Oh, how they'll run to the nearest food place they can, find a nice bed, and maybe even tell her Mom all what happened- *growl* Ali blushed while covering her stomach. **"Hungry? Heh." **Ali sighed: she's not sure she can go the whole night without food. "Hnn..." She groaned in frustration. "Something, anything..." She stared down at Zoroark, _accidentally _catching a peek of her breasts. Being so much bigger and more succulent than hers, Ali couldn't help but stare at the grand things.

When Zoroark looked at her, she quickly averted her eyes, blushing. Zoroark knew where she was staring at though, and snickered. **"Ohh, you're hungry for THAT? Hee hee, dirty girl..." **Zoroark brought Ali's hand down to her breast. **"Come on, do it. I was getting bored in here, anyway..." **Ali took no time in squeezing the black pillow. Zoroark shook happily, touching her stuck-out tongue with her claw. **"Mmm, that's good..." **Ali gave her nipple a good pinch, making her squeal. **"Y-Yo! You're so rough today..." **

Lucario, watching the two, felt kind of left out. She wanted some, too! **"..." **She grabbed Ali's free hand and brought down to her wet vagina. Ali flinched in surprise from her fingers suddenly pressing against something soft and wet, but then started to move her fingers. Lucario gasped out a moan, spreading her legs wider for easier access for Ali. Zoroark moved her her body up, forcing Ali's head to face her. She stood on her knees, using Ali's lap as support. Her breasts were stuffed in Ali's face. **"You said you were hungry, right? Come on..." **Ali excitedly took her nipple in her mouth. She sucked on it rough, sometimes nibbling and curling the tip of it with her tongue. Zoroark pressed her head against her chest some more, enjoying the feeding she was giving her trainer very much. Lucario, meanwhile, had pulled Ali's shirt up and teased her nipple with her tongue while Ali's fingers worked inside of her faster.

Unbeknownst to three, a Blaziken was also inside the cave, sleeping inside as he was training inside the forest much earlier. Being a quiet cave, he easily woke up to the sounds of the women. **"...?" **He gave a groggily yawn and wondered what was going on all the way down there. He snuck down, being caustics in case it's a really powerful Pokemon. He was eventually seeing the three, still being a good distance away. **"Hmm, what is..." **When he noticed what the three were doing, he blushed furiously.

**"Haa, ohh!" **Zoroark hugged Ali's head, lactating milk inside her mouth. Ali gladfully drank it down, squeezing Zoroark's breast for more to come out. At the same time, Ali did as well, giving Lucario a good serving of her milk, too, while as her fingers made Lucario release, staining her fingers. The three gave soft pants, all pretty satisfied, but not fully, yet. Zoroark pulled Ali's skirt and panties down. "Z-Zoro?" Zoro snickered and pressed her vagina against Ali's. **"You know you want this." **Zoroark began sliding their slits together. Ali grabbed her hips and worked to grind against Zoroark, who glanced at Lucario.

**"Don't just stand there, girl. Let me get a taste of you." **Lucario quickly nodded, standing up so that Zoroark's mouth could reach her breasts. Zoroark went for the one on the right, giving the surface a bite. Lucario jerked her body up, shivering from the pleasurable sting from it. Sliding her tongue all over it, Lucario's breast was coated with salavia. Zoroark cracked a smile from the moaning she was hearing emitting from her. **"Like that, huh? Heh heh heh..." **She gave her a nibble to her nipple as a present. Lucario whimpered in delight and forced her breast in Zoroark's mouth. **"Mmm?! Mmm..." **Of course, she liked it and began suckling on her nipple. **"...!" **Lucario shivered from the little bites she'd give her and rubbed Zoroark's head, liking the experience very much.

Ali got some of her attention back when she roughly made their clips press together. **"MMPH?!" **Zoroark shrieked while still suckling, causing Lucario to flinch. Zoroark was finding it hard to concentrate between the two, pleasuring one while receiving major pleasure from another.

Blaziken, who was still watching the entire time, was masturbating to the girls' moment. **"Wish I was in there, ohhh..." **He rapidly stroked his dick, covering his mouth with his hand in case he might let his voice out too loud. **"Nnngh, hnn..." **The more intense they got, the hotter he became and the faster he stroked. He didn't want this: he would rather be pleasuring those girls rather than himself. Hw wondered if he should go over there and join, but he feels that they wouldn't. **"Hnn..." **He decided that it's better to try than not to try at all. He gulped and boldly walked over, covering his erection.

"!" **"!" "...!" **The three girls looked up at him. In reaction, they all got off each other. Ali was so embarrassed, she was probably going to have another panic attack. "U-Umm, i-it's not what you- well, it is, b-but umm, uhh..." Zoroark gestured to her that she'll do the talking. She got up and stood in front of him,crossing her arms while tapping her foot. **"And YOU are? Have you been peeking at us the whole time?" **Blaziken gulped, secretly being highly aroused by her and the other two's bodies. Still, he felt that disturbing these three was probably a bad idea as he thought it was.

**"Umm, I-I was, uhh...yeah..." **He admitted, somewhat waiting for a punch from her or something. Instead, she pulled out his dick he was hiding. He shivered from her touch. **"Hey girls, I think we should include him, don't you think? I mean, look at how well built he is right here...**" Despite him coming over himself, he was still shy about presenting himself like that. Lucario and Ali looked at each other, then back to them. The two nodded.

"S-Sure. Why not..." Blaziken sighed in relief. Zoroark giggled. "**Heh heh heh, aren't YOU happy? Here..." **Zoroark crawled over to Ali, and with the help of Lucario, laid her down. "H-Hey, guys! What are you..." Each used one hand to spread her legs open, revealing her vagina. Blaziken, with no hesitation, slammed down on his knees and rammed his dick inside her. "Ahh!" She yelped, clenching Zoro and Luca's leg. Zoroark scooted over to him. **"Come on, don't just concentrate on her. Us, too!" **He nodded and brought his hands down and started fingering her. **"W-Woah! So rough..." **She moaned, biting the tip of her mane with her teeth.

**"!" **He brought Lucario over to his left and bringing his hand around, started groping her chest. Lucario shook from the slight pain she felt when he played with her nipples real roughly, but was soon getting used to it and liking it even more. Blaziken was in heaven: he was pleasuring three beautiful girls, all with big, magnificent breasts and lovely moans. Making sure not to forget about Ali, he thrusted into her harder, making her cover her mouth up with her balled up hand. Zoroark used her hand to force him to finger her harder. **"Y-Yeah, just like. Hah...y-you better not soften up..."** Blaziken nodded: he would make sure to give them all pleasure. He squeezed Lucario's breasts harder, adoring the very soft texture of it cupped in his fingers.

**"Such nice and lovely breasts, Lucario..." **He connected his mouth to hers, slamming his tongue down on hers. Lovely sounds came out of her, letting his tongue fully explore her mouth. Ali was at her limit, orgasmic while moaning in her muffled mouth. **"Haah, ahh!" **The wet juices of hers that coated Blaziken's fingers were now covered in white liquids. She rested her head on his shoulder. **"Heh heh heh...o-oh, I'm going to..." **At the last second, Blaziken took his member out, and sprayed the three girls with his cum. They all reacted in surprise, but didn't evade it.

"Haahoohh..." They all panted from exhaustion. After washing up in a lake form outside, they decided they were sleepy and with the warmth of Blaziken's body, all cuddled up with each other. Despite the wet, leaky cave, they were all able to get a good sleep. Morning came pretty quickly, and now it would be bright enough for the three to find their way out the forest, but still will be lost. **"Umm, I know the way out, you guys! All I ask is that you let me join your team if i help you..." ** He requested of Ali. The three girl's faces lit up and they glomped him down to the ground with a hug.

"Ohh, my goodness, thank you~!" He giggled in excitement from their chests rubbing all against him. Blaziken...he's more than likely going to get a thank in more ways than one.

* * *

**Aannd, that's done! Sorry if it's not good, it's not everyday I write out foursomes. :p Anyways, see ya!**


End file.
